The way it goes
by AAML Lover
Summary: Ash trys to tell misty how he feels about her but it doesn't go as planned. What will happen to them? Who knows?. Chapter 7 Up final chapter COMPLETE
1. Love confessions

**Love Confessions**

The night was perfect, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, the stars were out and so was the moon full and round at it's best. Ash and Misty were walking down a country lane away from the hustle and bustle of the town of pallet.

"Why are you taking me down this lane Ash, as beautiful as it is, but why?" Misty was confused to why he had brought her here, she has known Ash for a few years now since they met when she pulled him out of the river with her fishing rod when they were only just ten years old.

"You'll see why soon, we need to keep on walking just a little further though." He told her as they walked.

"But what is so important that you need to tell me that we had to come this far, not that I'm complaining?" Misty was starting to get annoyed. They had been walking for at least half an hour now. "Are we far enough away from the town yet Ash?"

"Um, yes I think we are." Ash stammered out. "Now Misty what I'm going to tell you I want you to take me seriously ok."

"Ok Ash what is it, what do you want to tell me?" Misty was starting to get worried. "Come on Ash spit it out."

Ash started to smile slightly. "Oh don't worry, it's nothing come on lets go back." He was thinking to himself why had he brought her up here she wouldn't feel the same.

Grabbing Ashes arm, "No Ash you brought me up here and you look like whatever you wanted to tell me is important to you, please just tell me." She let go of his arm and he turned around to face her.

"Um, I don't know how to say this, but I um I think I love you." With a sigh he sat down on the side of the lane next to a fence wondering what was going through Misty's head right now. To his surprise she came and sat down next to him, blushing all the while.

"Ash I don't know how to say this but i'm very flattered that way about me. We are best friends after all aren't we?"

"Yes" Ash was starting to look worried.

"Yes and I can see why you feel like this, but I have to say that you completely surprised me I thought something bad had happened, but you see you'll have to give me some time to think about this." Somehow Misty didn't know what to do; her mind was just in a muddle she didn't know what to think.

"Oh ok, I guess you want to go back now then?" Ash was trying to hold back the tears that had welled up in his eyes.

"Look Ash I'm not saying yes or no to how I feel about you ok, I just said that I need some time to think because you sprang it on me so fast ok. Come on lets go back" She now was feeling guilty for making her best friend feel sad but it was the truth she didn't know what to feel at the moment.

They walked back to the town by now the party was starting to die down and people were leaving. Ash and misty said goodnight and went there separate ways until they meet again.


	2. Decisions

_**Decisions**_

You remember don't you a couple of days ago Ash and Misty took that long walk down the country lane just so that Ash could tell Misty that he loved her without feeling stupid, and he got bit in the foot because Misty told him that she needed time to think.

Now here we are a couple of days from that and Ash is walking through the town of pallet. Ever since Misty said that she needed time to think he has been down and deep in thought himself, wondering what would happen to their friendship now that he has let his feelings run loose.

Ash had been walking for about an hour now when he bumped into someone who was heading towards his house. Ash had only just realised that the person he had bumped into was Misty when she kissed him on the cheek. Realising what this could mean he asked her "What was that for?"

"Well I've though long and hard about what you said that night on the lane, and I think, in fact I'm sure I've come to a decision." Ash realising what she's saying was starting to blush.

"So?" Ash asked.

"So I was rushing to yours to say that I feel the same and hope that you still do." With that he took her around the waist and kissed her on the lips.

They walked arm in arm down the road with big grins on their faces to go and tell everyone the good news.

Ash knocked on the door of where Brock was temporarily staying for the party. There in the distance was a voice, a familiar voice but none the less a voice.

"Coming" Brock shouted as he had the last mouth full of his breakfast.

Before he had a chance to open the door Ash and Misty were already saying hello.

"Hey Brock" They both said at the same time

"Hey come in what brings you to my house this early in the morning? Eh?"

Looking at each other and with those smiles still on their faces said, "We have some good news"

"Ohh I know, Ash is about what you told me you were going to do this morning?" Brock asked with a small smile starting to appear.

"Well yes and no because this one," Ash pointed to Misty "got there before me and you know what…." Before Ash got a chance to say it Misty cut him off.

"I feel the same after a long and couple of days of thinking" She smiled again and kissed Ash on the cheek.

"So you two promise not to yell at each other anymore?" Brock was starting to back away but all the same he was laughing.

Ash was confused but Misty piped up, "No I think we're gonna still do that you know because at times both of us can't stand each other, but we'll still love each other just as much as we did before we started the argument."

"Right, I think I got what you said there Mist" Still backing away Brock noticed that Misty's face was going red and she was about to bring out her giant hammer, but Ash stopped her.

"I don't think you ant to do that Mist." Ash was struggling to take the hammer off her, "after all he is the leader of the ROCK gym at pewter city."

"Oh I guess your right again" Misty was laughing.

"I'm glad I'm not going to get a thumping then" Brock said feeling relieved.

So Ash got what he wanted, the girl of his dreams and a great friend at the same time. They left Brocks house to go home, they would be seeing each other very soon.


	3. An unexpected arrival

An Unexpected Arrival

A couple of days had gone past since Ash and Misty had seen each other at Brocks house. Unfortunately Ash was finding it hard to sleep that night he kept on thinking of what would happen next with him and Misty even though he had tried everything to try and go to sleep nothing was working so he had decided to go for a walk. He got up and got dressed.

Ash was walking along that country road on a, what seemed to be a beautiful night just like that night that he has confessed to Misty how he felt about her. But then he had a good idea. 'I'll go and surprise someone' He thought to himself with a great big grin on his face and so he ran of into the night planning what he would do as he went.

Meanwhile at the hotel (charizard chanto (Yeah I know what your all thinking it's a bit weird for Misty to go to a Hotel that's named after a fire pokemon when she's a water pokemon trainer)) where Misty was staying, she had just woken up to get a drink, for some reason she had had a sore throat all day. She was just about to go back to bed when:

Knock Knock

She heard some knocking at the door of her hotel room. "Do you know what time it is?" She said as she was walking to the door.

"Um, Yeah I think I can tell time," Said a voice from the other side of the door.

"Is that you Ash?" She thought that she had recognised the voice but wasn't sure because it was muffled from the door being between them.

"It might be." Said the voice with a slight laugh, at this Misty knew that it was Ash because she would recognise that laugh anywhere.

She finally opened the door and saw the figure standing there that was Ash. He was wearing his normal black t-shirt, jeans and trainers although his top was a bit tighter than usual, but in a good way it was more flattering than the others because they were baggy.

"What are you doing here?" Misty asked really shocked to see him standing there.

"I couldn't sleep, I'll tell you the rest if you let me in please?" Ash said.

"Oh alright come in then excuse the mess I couldn't be bothered to tidy up the place as I WASN'T" Misty emphasised that word, "expecting anyone to turn up here." Misty said.

"I'm very sorry I should have warned you but it's not my fault if I can't sleep because I'm thinking about you." Ash pointed at Misty.

"M-Me you were thinking about me?" Misty stammered as if she had lost the ability to speak.

"Yes that's right I was thinking about you well and me about our relationship really and what's going to happen to us in the future." Ash looked down, he was afraid of what Misty would think of him for thinking like this.

All of a sudden Ash jumped up from where he was sitting because Misty had got her mallet out again ready to pound Ash on the head.

"Now Misty there really is no need to get mad at me you know." Ash was trying to keep Misty from hitting him, "Oops" That's all Ash could say as his hand slipped, "Uh-o here we go again" Time seemed to stop as he said this then "Owwwwww" Misty hit him right on the head. She stood up in her proud anime pose with her mallet on her shoulder while Ash was recovering. "What was that for Mist?" Ash managed to stand up still rubbing his head though where Misty hit him.

"Well lets see" Misty said in a placid tone, "You shouldn't be thinking like that, I mean it's only been a couple of weeks since we got together." 'What can I do to reassure him' Misty thought, 'Oh I know here take this Ash, I hope this works'

Misty then threw her arms around Ash's neck and kissed him passionately. Ash was obviously caught off guard and didn't realise what was happening but after a couple of seconds he too kissed Misty back just as passionately as she had done to him.

When they finally broke from the kiss Misty broke the silence. "Wow I never knew you could kiss like that."

"Well I never knew that you were capable of pouncing on me like that." Ash said smiling and falling back onto the bed.

"You know there is a saying that I used to think wasn't true" Misty started, "but now I'm with you I think that it's true" Misty put a small kiss on Ash's cheek.

"What is it?" Ash asked

"Well, 'They say love comes first in heaven, who made heaven a place on earth?' That's it." Misty said blushing quite a bit.

"Aww you know Mist" Ash pulled misty down to sit on the bed next to him, "I think that your right that saying is true especially as I have you."

They went into another kiss slowly at first. They moved their heads closer and closer until they both closed their eyes and their lips touched, then it grew in intensity and was morse passionate than the one before.

"So you promise me not to think like that again ok?" Misty broke away from the kiss and said.

"Yes I guess so." Ash said toying with her.

"What do you mean 'I guess so'" Misty was starting to get her mallet out again.

"Ok, ok I learnt my lesson no need for another beating thank you." Ash said in his defence, they both burst out laughing.

"Oh all right but you won't get away so easily next time you know" Misty then kissed him again as the sun began to rise.


	4. The Phonecall

_**The phone call**_

(I apologise for the wait of this chapter I have been very busy with starting college so bare with me ok thank you.)

When Misty woke the next morning she had noticed that Ash had disappeared. He wasn't lying next to her where he was when they both fell asleep the night before. Misty started to get worried so she got washed and dressed; all ready to go out when she noticed the phone had a message left on it. She pressed the listen button and began to listen what the machine had to say.

"Ok Misty I know your going to be worried where I have gone when you wake up so I hope that you have listened to this before you start calling the police. I'm not hurt or anything at all like that so don't think like that ok. I'm back at home, you know what my mums like if she woke up and I wasn't there she would be hysterical hehe well I guess I'll see you soon and don't worry I'm fine" That was definitely Ash speaking and Misty knew it.

'Few I was starting to get worried then' Misty thought, 'I think I will phone ash just to make sure he's ok'

Meanwhile back at Ashes house he was just getting back when something small and yellow jumped onto his shoulder and shouted 'Pika' in his ear.

"Pikachu I didn't know you were coming back so soon?" Ash said felling shocked and trying to recover his hearing from pikachu shouting in his ear.

"Pika pi Pikachu" Pikachu said

Brrrrinnnnggg

'Oh I wonder who that could be this early in the morning' Ash thought

Ash picked up the phone only to hear a very friendly voice on the other end.

"Hello" Ash said

"Hello oh Ash I knew that you would be alright" Misty clicked on the videophone button only to see Ashes broad smile.

"Hey darling you alright?" He asked confused and flicked the same button to finally see Misty's face.

"Yeah I'm fine why?" Ash was now very confused as to why Misty had called.

"Oh nothing it's just you weren't there when I woke up this morning and I was worried about you is all. Hey Ash what's that noise in the background?" Now it was Misty's turn to be confused.

"Oh yeah it's pikachu came back from his holiday early, how good is that?" Ash was rally excited that pikachu had come back early but he couldn't believe that he had forgotten his pika buddie for a little while.

"I already am starting to miss you when I don't see you you know." Misty looked down.

"Yeah I really miss you as well" Ash started to go a very reddish colour in his cheeks as he blew a kiss into the screen at Misty.

"Aww thank you I will never ever wash this screen again, hehe" Misty started to laugh to herself and so did Ash. Once they had recovered Misty was the one to break the silence.

"Hey, I have something for you." Misty this time had a broad gin on her face.

"Oh yeah and what might that be?" Ash asked with a confused look. He thought 'Please don't let it be one of your mallet beatings for leaving you this morning'

'Oh look he's got his thinking face on I wonder what he's thinking' Misty thought hard, 'I know he's thinking am I going to hit him again' "Ash I've got a big mallet here with your name on it hehe." 'I think that got him hehe' Misty was now laughing to herself quietly.

"Oh great I knew this would happen." Ash was hanging his head in defeat.

"Oh don't be silly as if I'd do that to you, now would I?" Misty was trying hard to make him feel better but nothing to her dismay is working.

"Well lets see you beat me last night once and almost a second time."

"Oh come on listen to this, this should make you feel better, it's a poem I have for you not my mallet." 'I hope this makes him feel better' Misty thought as she was rummaging in amongst her things for the bit of paper she had written it on.

"Really" that's all ash could manage to say " a poem for me?" He really wasn't expecting this.

"Yes silly a poem for you I wrote it a little while ago but I wasn't sure when to give it to you, but now seemed like the best time." Misty had finally found the bit of paper and showed it to ash on the screen but before he could start to read it she removed the piece of paper and started to read from it.

(Hey no stealing this poem I wrote it so please don't take it thank you.)

**Love Poem**

Love is like a flower,

It can bloom in your hair,

It can bloom in your garden,

It can bloom anywhere.

You are like a bouquet of flowers,

When I looked into your eyes,

I saw love at first sight,

You are the star of my life.

When I look at you,

I am lost for words,

You are like a snowflake,

Hitting me and knocking me off balance.

Every time I feel the wind rush past,

It calls out your name,

When I sleep,

I dream of you every night.

You are always on my mind,

You are everything to me,

This is for a very special person,

And that person is you.

"Aww, M-Misty that was beautiful!" Ash could feel a lump in his throat and that was all he could manage to say.

"You really think so?" Misty was blushing a little at this statement "I didn't think it was that good."

"Yes I do, I think it as beautiful as you." Ash had turned bright red in the face.

"Aww thank you!" Misty blew a kiss back to Ash as he had done earlier in their conversation.

"Wow we've been talking for hours, look it's 12pm and I'm hungry how would you like to meet up for lunch?"

"Yeah alright lets do that. Trust you Ash Ketchum to be thinking of your stomach." Misty giggled.

"Ok I'll meet you in town see you later. Love you" Ash blew one last kiss to Misty and put the phone down to go and get changed.

"Bye Ash" Misty did the same but she didn't need to get changed as she had already got dressed earlier in the morning.


	5. Lunch

_**Chapter 5 – Lunch**_

Ash put down the phone, as he did so he had a nice big smile across his lips. He was thinking about Misty as he had just finished talking to her. But ash didn't notice that Pikachu his best bud was at his feet in the hall. He almost stepped on him. So Ash let Pikachu jump up on his shoulder and started to make his way upstairs so he could get changed.

Meanwhile Misty was about to leave. She took one final look around her hotel room to make sure she had everything. It looked quite a bit tidier than it did the night before as she had had time this morning to tidy it up.

She had everything and shut the door, starting to make her way towards Ashes house.

Ash had now got changed and was ready to go all he needed to do was let his mum know where he was going so she wouldn't worry about him.

"Mum!" Ash shouted to her as he was going past the kitchen.

"Yes?" Delia shouted back. She was just preparing lunch for herself and Pikachu.

"I'm going out for lunch with Misty ok?"

"Yes sure dear have a good time and don't come back to late ok?" She replied to Ash with a little concern in her voice.

"No I won't" now speaking a more ledge able tone and not shouting, "You don't have to worry about me ok."

"I know that you'll be ok but it's a mothers job to worry about their children, it's in the job title" She said jokingly and shrugging her shoulders.

"Ok I'll see you later then mum."

"Ok bye bye."

And with that ash walked the rest of the way to the door past the phone he had talked to Misty on this morning and walked out the door to find Misty just walking up the path to meet him.

The garden at the front of Ashes house was really beautifully kept clean, neat and tidy. It had a bush running all the way along the front next to the white fence with a gap in the middle for the pebble path running up to the house and front door. Also there were little diamond shaped sections on each side of the path with lovely flowers planted there.

Ash and Misty both slowly before even leaving the garden started to reach for each others hands, they didn't know they were doing it until there hands touched and they both turned a little red in the cheeks. Ash finally closed the door behind him breaking the silence that has accustomed itself between the two of them.

"So shall we be off then?" Misty said looking into Ashes eyes.

"Yeah I guess so" Ashes stomach rumbled as he said this. "Heh, heh" Ash laughed as he put a hand behind his head.

"I guess that was a definite yes then" Misty smiled and moved closer to Ash so she could give him a kiss on the cheek although it didn't really happen like that mainly because Ash had already started to move closer to Misty and they bumped heads. "Ouch ok next time you stay still, ho-hokay." Misty just got the last ok out before she burst into fits of laughter.

"Come on lets go." And with that Ash pulled Misty down the garden path and off into the town for lunch.

"Wow I never thought it would ever happen between them well I guess it has" Delia was spying on the two young lovers from the kitchen window to no knowledge of Pikachu's; he was too busy with eating his lunch.

"Well here we are the ramen stool" Misty took a deep breath, "wow that smells sooo good come on." And with that she grabbed Ashes hand again and dragged him this time to the counter of the stool.

"What are ya gonna' have?" The stool owner was tall but also he was quite round around the middle. He wore a white apron that was covered in ramen as he was the one preparing all of the meals.

"Um well i'll have the miso soup please with a side order of noodles thanks" Misty was pretty hungry and so was Ash.

"Yeah I'll have the tuna flavoured ramen and an orange soda please." Ash was hungry enough and would no dought go up for seconds.

While they waited for the man to cook their food they went and sat down at one of the tables around the stool.

"Here you go!" The stool owner shouted.

"Great thanks" They both said at the same time and taking their plates back to their table sitting down and started to eat.

It was accustomed that you should slurp ramen they both slurped away and it was meant to be messy and they both got it all around their mouths.

Taking a mouth full of her ramen Misty asked Ash, "Would you like to try some of my ramen Ash?"

Nodding he swallowed his mouthful and opened his mouth back up for Misty to place some of hers into his mouth.

"Ooo it's quite nice, especially with a bit of mine still in my mouth hehe. Would you like to try some of mine?" Ash asked.

"Yes please I'm always up for trying new things you know me hehe." Misty said leaning forward and getting closer to Ash for him to place some of his into her mouth. "Yum i'm definitely remembering that one i'll have it next time." Misty loved it she had a really big smile on her face and kissed Ash on the cheek.

Soon after they had both finished and were making their way back to the hotel where Misty was staying. Ash walked Misty back to the hotel, kissed her goodbye and made his way home to his mum and Pikachu.


	6. The Accident

Victoria Handerek

**The accident**

The next day found Brock ogling over Officer Jenny all though he wasn't glowing red as usual while waiting for Ash to get ready to go and pick Misty up for the day.

"Ok, I'm ready now!" Came the voice belonging to Ash as he bounded down the stairs, followed by him tripping and falling instead.

Hearing the crash Brock broke his trance and came running to Ash.

"Are you ok?" Brock said concerned.

"Arghh yeah I think so" Ash tried to sit up "Arghh"

"Ok don't move a muscle stay where you are, I'll go get help." Brock said rushing off to get help.

"Ok Arghh" Ash was lying on his back but clutching at his middle.

Brock frantically ran out of the house and to where he saw Officer Jenny standing.

"Brock, I can't be dealing with your flirtatious nature this morning." Officer jenny said in a firm and serious tone.

"But it's not that. You see Ash has fallen down the stairs and ………and" Brock was running out of breath from sprinting over to Jenny and not taking one when he should have while he was talking.

"Ok slow down and tell me everything you know right from the top." Jenny said turning to face Brock more.

"Ok, I was down stairs when I heard Ash say 'Ok I'm ready now' so I started to get ready to go out and I heard a big crash from behind me at first I thought I had knocked something over but when I turned around sharply I saw him laying on the ground at the bottom of the stairs clutching at his middle. I think he's badly hurt but I'm not sure." Brock was starting to become hysterical running around on the spot like a headless chicken and not knowing what to do.

"Ok is he still there where you left him and for gods' sake calm down will **you!" **Shouting now and sounding a little more serious.

"Yes he should be" Brock said starting to calm down a bit. He had stopped running around in circles at least.

"Ok you go back and I'll go and fetch Nurse Joy and see if she can see any damage that has been done." Jenny said getting into her car.

Meanwhile Ash found himself feeling weird like he was drifting off to sleep but he wasn't. He still had a great pain in his stomach although he couldn't feel it anymore.

Pikachu came into the room and noticing Ash he worked himself up all ready to give him an electric shock although he decided against it as he saw that Ash was hurt.

"Pika, pi Pikachu!" Pikachu said with urgency in his voice running over to Ash.

"Hey, arghh buddie" Ash managed to squeeze out the words before he passed out into an unknown world he hadn't been to before.

Realizing what had just happened Pikachu ran towards the door only to be met by Brock who got a little charred from Pikachu shocking him in shock of the sudden appearance of him and that he was determined to find help for Ash.

"Pikachu! That hurt" Brock said

"Pi" Pikachu said.

"It's ok. There's no point in getting help I've already done it. How is Ash?" Brock said brushing the soot off his head and the rest of his body.

"Pika, pikachu pi" Pikachu said

"Oh right stupid question I know, you say he passed out!" Brock said rushing to Ash's side to find he was out cold.

"Pi" Pikachu followed Brock into the living room and leant on Ash's leg looking worriedly at him.

"Arghh where am I?" Ash sat up and looked around. There was nothing only white walls containing him in a box like world. He couldn't see too far in front of him although it looked as though the walls were closing in on him quite quickly.

"Any news? How's he been?" Came an all too familiar voice belonging to Nurse Joy as she walked into the room.

"I'm not sure but he passed out a little while ago, as far as that there has been no change." Brock said looking down sadly at Ash lying there.

"Ok let's have a look at him then." Nurse joy said reassuringly.

"You are unconscious" Came a voice from no where, but was obviously talking to Ash who was still sitting on the floor cross-legged.

"Who are you? Am I dead?" Ash said. The walls were still moving slowly inwards.

"I am your conscience, no you are not dead just unconscious like I said before you interrupted me." The voice said again.

"Ok that's something good to hear at least" Ash said "But now can you tell me how did I get here and where is here?"

"Your inside you own head." The voice said.

"He's burning up we need to get him to the Pokémon centre as quickly as possible" Nurse joy said.

"But how?" Brock said.

"I'll take nurse joy and Ash in the car with me." Officer jenny concluded "And you and Pikachu can get his things together. Call his mum and misty and tell them to come to the Pokémon centre in viridian ok"

"Right we'll do that" Brock began to collect Ash's things together while nurse joy and officer jenny lifted Ash through the house to the car and were off on their way. "Now what was Misty's number again?" Brock rubbed his head in confusion trying to remember her number. Thank goodness Pikachu was on the ball though.

"Pikachu" Pikachu said with a mouth full of poke gear.

"Yes how stupid of me of course her number will be on there" Instead of rubbing his head Brock hit it with his hand.

"Whoa what's happening?" Ash ha just stood up and no sooner found himself being knocked back over onto the floor.

"Now that question I can't answer but you may be able to find out for yourself if you can remember what happened to you before you ended up here." The voice said mechanically. By now the walls were even closer together and there weren't any gaps at the corners.

"Ok" Ash thought "I was getting ready to go out and I fell down the stairs yes that's it I guess that's what made me pass out I must have really hurt myself."

"Yes and what else?"

"They must be taking me somewhere where they can take care of me, it must be the Pokémon centre in viridian" Ash concluded.

"Yes well done, and for that you get a reward"

"Get what?"

"This"

Zap

Ash had been zapped with a bolt of electricity "OUCH!"

"Did that hurt?"

"Yes it did" Ash said rubbing his chest.

By now Jenny and Joy had got Ash to the centre and put him in one of the beds Joy had out back for injured trainers.

Nurse joy came into the room to see how he was doing, surprisingly considering that he had a bad fall his vital signs were ok and his temperature had calmed down and was almost back to normal again.

"What was that?" Joy said to herself quietly looking at Ash and she thought she saw him move.

"Ok so Misty is going straight to the centre, we'll meet her later once we find Delia and explain what has happened" Brock said to himself and Pikachu.

"Pika pi" Pikachu said. They both set off to find Mrs. Ketchum. She wasn't too hard to find as they bumped into her at the bottom of the path of her house.

"Oh where's Ash? I thought you were going out for the day with Misty?" Delia said now starting to get a little worried that something bad has happened.


	7. The recovery

Victoria Handerek

Chapter 7 – The recovery

By now it was about lunchtime and Brock and Pikachu were in the living room of Ash's house explaining what had happened that morning to him to Delia.

"So that's what happened to him" Brock said.

"Pika pi" Pikachu said reassuringly.

"Oh right, although I'm sure he'll be fine he always is." Delia said trying to reassure herself everything will be ok. "I hope he is" she thought to herself.

"Come on lets go, Misty is no doubt already there." Brock said standing up.

Brock, Pikachu and Delia set out for the viridian forest and then onto the viridian Pokémon centre. They stopped along the way for a stretch and a drink from the stream that was near by although they were soon back on the road or route again.

Misty had just got off the phone with Brock from getting the news about Ash and see soon found herself panicking.

"Oh my god, I hope he's gonna be ok" She thought rushing to get everything together as a tear came tumbling down her cheek. "Don't be sill, of course he's going to be ok, I mean he was dead when he got hit by the two balls of light from Mew and Mewtwo and he survived that so he has to survive a small trip down the stairs." She thought to herself reassuringly as she was making her way down to reception. "Right now where do I go, ah yes I'll go to Officer Jenny's office I'm sure she can give me a lift." And off she went to find Officer Jenny. Luckily she had just got back from taking Ash, and Misty just caught her and was soon on her way to be back with the one she loved.

Meanwhile Brock, Pikachu and Delia were almost there when they saw a hurriedly Officer Jenny speed past them with a red head in the back. They all presumed this was Misty on her way to see Ash as there is only one red head in the whole of the Kanto region.

Back at the pokemon centre saw Ash still lying unconscious with Nurse Joy tending to his needs.

"What are you trying to do to me?" Ash said.

"I'm trying to wake you up but that little zap only made you twitch so I'm going to try again but this time it's going to be a lot bigger." The voice said laughing. He was also trying to save Ash from being crushed as the walls were quite close now and could easily crush someone in the little time he had left in that place.

"I don't believe you" Ash said.

"Really well maybe this will help then."

Zap Zap

Again Ash was struck by two bolts of electric and again it only made him twitch.

Just then Misty came bursting into the room where Ash was being kept and made Nurse joy jump.

"How is he?" She asked in a concerned voice.

"He seems to be ok although his temperature still seems a little high and he is still unconscious." Nurse joy said.

"I'll wake him up" Misty said "And with something special too" Misty thought to herself.

The walls were so close now Ash could hardly breathe when all of a sudden he started to float upwards. "Hang on where am I going?" Ash asked his conscience as he floated further upwards but got no answer. As he floated he found the pain in his stomach was coming back but not as intense as it was before he passed out. He also could feel something warm and loving that made the pain go away completely. Once he had managed to get his eyes open he saw the kind and loving thing that was there with him to his surprise it was Misty and she was kissing him.

Ash broke the kiss mainly to come up for air after all he had returned the kiss that Misty was giving him but he also had some questions. "Hey mist" He said groggily. "Where am I? And what happened?" Ash tried to sit up although it was quite hard to do. At that moment a yellow mouse bounded over Misty (who was still sitting on the bed) and onto Ash's lap. "Brock, Pikachu! Why are you here?"

"Let me answer your questions" Misty said. "First your in viridian pokemon centre, your here because you being you had to fall down the stairs---"

"And then you passed out according to Pikachu." Misty said after she had been cut off by Delia who came through the door of the hospital room.

"Mum!" Ash shouted as she was visible from behind the door. "I hope she didn't see what just happened" He thought hoping it would reach Misty although he didn't have telekinesis so it most likely wouldn't.

"And you're the one that woke me up?" He said pointing to Misty who was blushing incoherently.

"Well yes" She said.

"I'm glad you did I was getting lonely in the place I was in." Ash said.

"I think it's time" Misty said to Ash but Ash being Ash didn't know what she meant.

"Time for what? Oh right yeah sorry" Ash was laughing and scratching the back of his head. "Ok I have an announcement" He said confidently "Misty and I are going out well we have been for quite some time now." He said.

"I already knew" Brock said

"Really congrats to you then" Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny said together in unison.

"I thought so" Delia said

"Pika pichu" Pikachu said enthusiastically

"What do you mean?" Only just realizing what his mum had said "Have you been spying on us?"

"No, no it's just you've been going out quite a lot more recently since the party and I just thought is all" Delia said in defense.

"I know great isn't it, I never thought that Misty actually felt the same way for me that I feel for her and now that I know, I guess that's the way it goes." Once Ash had said this everyone cheered and Ash and Misty kissed.

Ash made a full recovery and was back home in no time at all. Misty visited him regularly while he was still in the hospital bed and the day he was able to come home they decided to walk back home by themselves into the sunset to be together forever.

The End


End file.
